Levy McGarden
|image= |name=Levy McGarden |kanji=レビィ・マグガーデン |romanji=''Rebī Magugaden'' |race=Human |birthday=Unknown |age=17 |gender=Female |height=Unknown |weight=Unknown |eyes=Brown |hair=Blue |blood type=Unknown |unusual features=Ancient Languages Expert |affiliation=Fairy Tail Guild |previous affiliation=None |occupation=Mage |previous occupation=None |team=Shadow Gear |previous team=None |partner=Gajeel Redfox |previous partner=Jet Droy |base of operations=Fairy Tail Guild |marital status=Single (but has a crush on Gajeel Redfox) |relatives=Unknown |education=Basic |magic=Solid Script |alias=None |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |japanese voice=Mariya Ise |english voice= }} * The title of this article is sometimes called Levi McGarden. Levy McGarden is a 17 year old mage from Fairy Tail. She is also the leader of Fairy Tail's backbone team, Shadow Gear. Her Fairy Tail mark is on her left shoulder. History Not much is known about Levy's past, but it is known that her fellow Shadow Gear partners Jet and Droy have asked her out. However, but were rejected by her in a matter of moments. We can guess however she have a hidden crush on Gajeel. Personality Levy has a cheerful and upbeat personality, being able to get along with many other guild members. Her kind spirit is shown by her reluctance to get involved in the many brawls the guild has together, as she is too nice to fight "just for fun." She is also a very forgiving person, as she reconciled with Gajeel for torturing herself and her teammates during The Phantom Lord Arc. Their friendship has also grown to the point where he has become her partner for the current S-Class Promotion Trial (albeit Gajeel more or less declared himself her partner). Levy is characterized by her love for reading, which is how she and Lucy Heartfilia quickly became friends through their mutual love. Levy has also been the only person to read Lucy's novel by Lucy's consent, showing their level of trust in each other. Levy can also be manipulative at times. She rewrote Fried Justine's runes seemingly for the whole boat in the S-Class Trial arc, but she actually only did it for her and her partner Gajeel. This surprises Lucy, but Levy sarcastically says shes sorry to her as she advances. Synopsis Daybreak arc Levy was first introduced as wanting to accept the mission to retrieve the book Daybreak from the Duke of Everlue's mansion, though Makarov advised her not to take it because the quest was likely to become complicated. Phantom Lord arc Levy, with Jet and Droy were all attacked by the Phantom Lord Guild's Gajeel Redfox being badly beaten, as well as nailed to a tree in the "Crucifixion" style. Out of the three, Levy was the one who got branded with the Phantom Lord symbol on her stomach. This event is the trigger that starts the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord. During the rest of the arc, Levy, Jet, and Dory were in the hospital recovering (the PL branding was removed). After recovering, she celebrated with the guild over the end of Phantom Lord. Fighting Festival arc Levy is first seen in this arc hiding from Gajeel who had joined Fairy Tail. She marveled at Lucy's bravery to insult him as he acted arrogant towards other members. As Jet and Droy went to beat up Gajeel for what his did during the war. Levy tried to stop them however, Laxus Dreyar appeared to beat him up also. As Levy moved to stop Laxus, he shoots her with a lightning bolt, but is surprised when Gajeel takes the blow for her. She is next seen in the Miss Fairy Tail contest where she makes fancy text appear with her magic. This impressed Jet and Droy. After her turn, she was turned into stone by Evergreen and used as a hostage. When Erza Scarlet defeats Evergreen she returns back to normal. She notices that Fried's restrictions are a form of written based magic and says she'll get rid of the barrier for Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel to defeat Laxus. After Lucy defeats Bixlow, Levy states that's to be expected by Lucy and she'll do her best as well, quickly finishing the code to get rid of the barrier allowing Natsu and Gajeel to leave and greatly impressing Gajeel in the process. She tells them to stay away from each other, since Fried Justine's enchantments are still set up around the area and if they were both caught in one, it would be over. After wards, Porlyusica came to help Makarov, who had a heart attack over Laxus's actions. She also helps Bisca Moulin, who had been damaged by the effects of Living Link magic after she destroyed part of Laxus' Hall of Thunder. Levy is then told to find Laxus and tell him he is killing Makarov, but when she finds him he tells her that he doesn't care for her news. Her outburst at Laxus' apathy towards Makarov dying helps him eventually go out and and talk to the master. During the Fantasia parade, Levy performs on a float with Lucy and Bisca. S-Class Trial arc Levy was named as a candidate for the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial. She is surprised at first and wonders if Makarov actually called her name. Jet and Droy are delighted to hear her nomination. Jet and Droy start arguing about who's going to be her partner, while Levy begins to lose heart at the idea due to her lack of strength, when Gajeel comes up to her and proclaims if she wants to be an S-class, he'll be her trial partner. Though she still remained pessimistic about her chances of even lasting long, Gajeel gave her words of encouragement, saying he'd make her strong causing her to blush which means that she has a secret crush on Gajeel. As the participants head towards the island, Levy gets dizzy due to the heat. Shortly after, the master arrives to explain the rules of the first trial. When the first trial started, Fried used a rune on the boat, which prevents everyone from leaving the boat for 5 minutes, however, Levy managed to rewrite the rune in an instant, though she only lets herself and Gajeel leave. Lucy was devastated that Levy didn't help her, but she told Lucy that she was sorry in a joking tone and that they were heading on ahead. It is unknown which path she and Gajeel have chosen, but they managed to pick the quiet path so they didn't have to fight against anyone to clear the first trial. In the second exam, Levy and Gajeel start search for the first guild master's grave as they find a lot of monsters and run away. But as they escape, Gajeel starts complaining about the Trial. Levy gets mad and runs away from Gajeel as she was surrounded by two Grimore Heart members. At the time she was going to get killed, Gajeel saves her. She starts thinking why they came during the exam trial. Magic and Abilities Solid_script.jpg|Solid Script Levy_Rewriting_Runes.jpg|Levy Rewriting Fried's Runes Levy being the leader of Team Shadow gear means she has excellent leadership skills and recently been chosen to partake in Fairy Tail's annual S-class trial meaning her skills are much more than they seem. Solid Script (ソリッドスクリプト Soriddo Sukuriputo): Levy's magic is called Solid Script. It allows her to make words solid and then throw them at her opponent. For instance, if the word "fire" were to be thrown at her opponent the victim would feel as if he were hit by a fireball. In the Miss Fairy Tail contest, Levy has been shown to turn the words into the actual substance but still maintain the actual word form. For example, when she wrote metal, the word actually turned into metal and when she wrote butterfly, the word turned into a pattern like word with butterflies flying around. Enhanced Knowledge in Languages: Levy is very talented in the field of languages and can even translate several ancient languages. With this aptitude, she has shown being able to bypass barriers erected by Fried's rune-based enchantments twice in the series Weapons/Items Gale-Force Reading Glasses: Levy, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses that allow her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. Trivia * Ever since her brutal beating at the hands of Gajeel, she has become afraid of him but she apparently has gotten over her fears and is starting to accept him as a member of Fairy Tail.However during the S-class trials arc it is heavily hinted that she has feelings toward him, as she is seen blushing and being nervous when she's around him. * From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Levy is that the guild has collected multiple varieties of books. She wishes to be the editor of an infamous magazine group in the future. Has a good relationship with the members of Team Shadow Gear and Lu-Chan. The most difficult mission she has ever taken, in her own words, is "infiltrating the home of an evil mage as a child... I...I'm NOT a child anymore!" * Like Lucy, she changes outfits each arc. * She is one of the few female characters who doesn't have big breasts, at least in the anime. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Fairy Tail members